That's Amore!
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Really, deciding on your future with your amore was an extremely difficult issue..." KHRfest entry Light RyoHana


**Title:** That's Amore

**Author:** kchanlp

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Slight OOC, Humor, Romance (?) [RyoHana]

**Prompt: **VII** – **76. Ryohei and Lussuria, gen, manly/serious talk. "Least expected"

**Summary: **_"__Really, deciding on your future with your amore was an extremely difficult issue..__."_

* * *

-

-

At first, he had been there _only_ to buy a present for Kyoko's birthday. He wanted to give her something special and, since Milan was the capital of fashion, he decided to stop by one of those _extremely_ expensive shops at the Via Montenapoleone.

He didn't expect that something so small would catch his attention. But there it was: a thin gold band with little flowery details in silver around a very delicate amber stone in the middle. It wasn't something extravagant, but it was sophisticated enough to adorn a bride-to-be's finger.

He barged into the small gioilleria, asking the attendant to show him the ring (more like screaming at the top of his lungs that he needed to have that ring _to the extreme_…he was a little nervous after all).

When he held the ring at last, he felt _something_.

He couldn't explain properly – if you asked octopus-head, he would probably say he _never_ could anyway – but this ring, this beautiful piece of gold and silver and amber harmoniously put together was "The" one. A little song played in his head, something that sounded rather suspiciously like _her_ voice saying "_Yes_".

It was an impulse – a consequence of being such an extreme person. Now, there he was sitting at the Emporio Armani Caffé, having an "extreme stare contest" against a fierce frappuccino cup in front of him. He still wondered if he had done the right decision. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he only noticed the presence of the other man next to him after the other guy blew some fresh air into his ear, making him jump and nearly crash his table in the process.

"My my, someone was spacing out, I see~"

"Oy, Lussuria! You scared me to the extreme!" He took a deep breath before sitting down again. The Varia member took a seat in front of him, and it was only then that Ryohei noticed the insanely amount of bags the other man had been carrying. They were all adorned with _extremely_ expensive brands Ryohei had seen in commercials while watching the sports channel.

"Oh, don't worry about those; they're just part of my monthly 'Wardrobe Refreshing Shopping Mission' and some gifts for the boys." He rested his elbows on the table before spotting Ryohei's small package. "I didn't know you were shopping too! What have you bought?"

"Nothing! Why would I buy something?! That would be extremely embarrassing!" He had replied a little too fast and had sounded too unconvincing, while he rushed to hide the black signed package behind him, which only provoked Lussuria's curiosity.

"Now, now…" Lussuria rested his chin between his hands. "If I didn't know you, I would say that you are trying to hide something- Oh! Isn't that your sister?" He pointed to something behind Ryohei's shoulder.

The Sun Guardian only sighed and crossed his arms. "Don't think you can fool me like this, Lussuria! I'm an extreme man and I won't fall so easily-"

"With her new boyfriend?"

"What?!" Ryohei turned on his chair, only to find…

…An old woman holding hands with her grandson.

Well, that was… _Damn._

When he turned back, Lussuria was humming happily after he had already taken the small box from its package and eagerly examined its contents.

"Oh my!" the Varia member took a sharply intake of breath, while comically putting a hand over his chest in a very hollywoodian-awestruck way "Oh _my_! _Ooooh_ _my_~"

Talk about extremely embarrassing! Ryohei could _swear _he was going to burn up in the middle of the street if Lussuria's voice raised another decibel. He took the velvet box back, shoving it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Oh, you little love bird…" Lussuria said while waving at him. "Why didn't you ask me to help you? I know _aaall_ the fancy jewelries in here! But that's alright, this is absolutely _magnifico_! When are you planning to give it to your sweetheart?"

"Hey, Lussuria, I didn't plan anyth-"

"What?!" The other banged his fists in the table, visibly not believing Ryohei's answer. "How come?! These things have to be well planned, you know!"

"Well, _I do_, but-"

"You can't just give it to her out of nowhere!" He crossed his arms while nodding his head repeatedly, making his multicolored hair go back-and-forth. "It's good that I found you here then! It's time for a serious manly talk!"

"Oy, Lussuria-"

"Listen to me!" Lussuria suddenly got up, putting a booted foot on the table and resting his elbow on his raised knee, leaning closer to Ryohei "And listen _carefully_! You have to do everything carefully for your _amore_! First, think about a romantic place – something significant to your relationship, this is not just about good food and wine. Second, ask her confidently – let your passion reach your voice." Lussuria illustrated this making a very convincing opera-voice "And, third – and more importantly-"

"I'm not proposing to her, that's just not it, to the extreme!" He barked, banging his fists in the table, effectively knocking the frappuccino cup out of the table.

"… You're not?"

"No!!!"

"Why not?"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I…" he sighed, holding his face with both hands "I can't propose to her. Not if…"

"Iiiif?"

"… If I'm still in the mafia, that is." The other man took his seat again. "What would I do? I can't keep telling her I'm going to a sumo wrestling every time I have a mission. It would be extremely wrong and… It's difficult to the extreme!"

"So…" Lussuria started in a monotone. "You're saying that you're not going to propose to her because you're a mafia member and you don't want to make excuses when you go out for a mission."

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Uhm-hum…" Lussuria touched his chin with his finger before holding it high, as if he had reached a great solution. "You are a coward."

Of all the things Ryohei expected to hear, that were surely the least expected. So it was only natural that he didn't understand Lussuria at first.

"Say again?"

"You, Sasagawa Ryohei," Lussuria was pointing at him now, his tone accusatory. "…are a coward."

"Say again…?"

Lussuria rested his elbows on the table, using his interlaced fingers to hide his mouth. "You are telling me…" His voice lost that high pitched tune and seemed close to a gruff baritone. "…that because you are in the mafia, you are not going to propose to your girlfriend of a five-year relationship because then you would have to lie to her about missions…"

"And how that makes me a coward?! I just want to protect her, to keep her from harm-"

"That is exactly what you do to your sister!"

"And what's wrong with that?! Am I a coward for protecting them? This-"

"You really think she'll wait for you forever?"

That struck him as lightning, effectively shutting his mouth. He remained quiet, dumbly staring at Lussuria glasses. The other seemed to be more annoyed by that, sighing deeply.

"Look" Lussuria stood up, making his way towards Ryohei, resting one hand on the Vongola guardian's shoulder. "She can love you greatly, but are you seriously saying you'd rather take her from granted than taking a step further?"

"I… that's not… hm. Listen, I'm _not_-" Lussuria pressed his fingers a little bit harder on Ryohei's shoulder, making him look up to meet his dark-glasses stare.

"Oh, but you are. You do the same thing to your little sister, but let me tell you: you can't keep her inside a shell forever. It's just not possible and it's not _right_. You can lie to your loved ones forever… But you must know this won't bring any good to them." He raised his hand from the Sun Guardian's shoulder to ruffle his short hair. "And, certainly not good for you either."

The Varia member collected his numerous bags then and turned again to Ryohei, patting his head affectionately.

"Think about it, okay? Remember, you have to carry it out carefully for your _amore_!" He told him in a sing-song voice – high pitched tune back and working oh-so-well – before walking back to the Via, blowing a kiss in the Sun Guardian's direction.

Ryohei stared into Lussuria's retreating back until he couldn't see him anymore. He grumbled audibly, pulling the velvet box out of his inside pocket and staring intensively into the ring hidden inside it.

Really, deciding on your future with your _amore_ was an extremely difficult issue.

Later, he _extremely_ apologized to Kyoko for forgetting to get her a birthday present. It was something a big brother should be ashamed to the extreme!

Kyoko only laughed sweetly, ignoring her brother's antics and returning her attention to the ring on Hana's finger.

-

-

-

* * *

WHY YES, I FAIL MISERABLY AT WRITING SENPAI! /emocorner


End file.
